Mutant of Honor
by QueenofOld
Summary: Logan and Marie have been best friends for years, so it was no surprise when she asked him to play a special role in her wedding. Logan reluctantly agrees to be her "Man of Honor", which forces him to help her with last minute wedding preparations AND to confront his feelings for her. Based on the movies "My Best Friend's Wedding" and "Made of Honor".
1. Planning

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**  
_

_**Notes: For the purpose of this story, Marie already has control of her powers, and this story takes place after the first movie, so let's pretend X2 and X3 never happened.  
**_

* * *

_*Ring Ring*_

Logan groaned and picked up his phone before growling, "What!"

"Whoa. Who pissed in your corn flakes this morning?"

He grumbled and ran a hand down his face, "Marie...are you hurt?"

"Um...no."

"Are you in the process of being raped, murdered and/or kidnapped?" he said as he glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

"No...why?"

"Because that HAS to be the only reason why you're calling me at 5 in the fucking morning."

Marie sounded genuinely apologetic, "Oh shit! I'm sorry hon...but I have HUGE news!"

"Oh, yay", he murmured as he closed his eyes and started to slowly drift back to sleep.

"Wake up first."

"I am awake", he groaned.

"Bull shit. Sit up."

Logan sighed, "How could you possibly know I'm not sitting up?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone line. Logan could tell that Marie was giving him "stop with the bullshit" look, so he groaned and sat up in bed, "Fine. I'm sitting up now. What's this news about, kid?"

"He proposed! Warren proposed!" she blurted.

Logan was stunned into silence. More importantly, the shock of the news had successfully woken him up. He stuttered for a second as his brain worked to process the shocking news he'd just received, "Proposed...marriage?"

"Yeah! With a ring and everything! It's happening!"

"Wow. Wow. Congratulations, kid..."

Oblivious to how disheartened he sounded, Marie started chattering away about the details of the proposal and her wedding plans.

"Thanks, sugah! I'm so excited! There's so much to do! We're gonna do it at the mansion next month."

Logan let out a breath, "Next month? That's-that's fast. Why so fast?"

"Well, Warren's dad wants him to head up Worthington's international offices in London...and that's the latest we can move, so, next month it is."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Are you sure-"

"Logan, I know you're not into this kinda thing, but I need you to be there for me. I need you to keep me sane through all of this weeding madness. Please?"

From the outside looking in, one might wonder why Marie was spilling her guts to the Wolverine and gushing about her brand new, cushion cut diamond ring...but for them, this was normal.

Just over five years ago, he risked his life to save her on top of the Statue of Liberty. Ever since then, they'd been best friends. At first, Logan was reluctant to say that he had a friend...and even more so because she was young and female...but soon, he found that talking to Marie was easier than breathing.

He looked forward to seeing her every day...and when he went away, he looked forward to her phone calls. She was the only person who even knew his cell phone number.

Marie came to him for everything, and vice versa...not that he had many issues he needed to talk about...but he did talk to her more than he talked to anyone else.

When he was in the mansion, she'd come to his room at night so that they could talk, or to just hang out with him. Falling asleep in bed with him was a regular occurrence, and, after he didn't accidentally stab her to death the first four times, he stopped fighting it and let her stay.

She sought out his advice about love, life, sports, and every thing in between. They'd grown as close as two friends could ever be...despite Logan's penchant for growling at her when he got annoyed at her disregard for time zones when he was in Canada.

It was only natural that, after five years of intensely close friendship, she would make sure that he was the first to know that she was going to become Mrs. Warren Worthington the Third.

Logan didn't dislike Warren, but he didn't seem like a good match for Marie. He was boring and plainer than a brown paper bag.

A woman who had the ability to tame the Wolverine deserved someone who could match her in wit and spirit...and it definitely wasn't WW3.

Despite his hesitation and his own disdain for all things wedding, Logan found himself parked in front of the mansion a week before Marie's nuptials were to take place.

He stubbed out his cigar, got off the bike and swung his duffle bag onto his shoulder before making his way into the mansion.

There was a lot of hustle and bustle going on, and it wasn't because of the kids. Many of them were home for summer vacation. The happenings around the mansion could be attributed to Marie's wedding preparations.

When he walked in, he was nearly bowled over by several men carrying statues through the foyer.

Just as he dodged them, he heard his name get called.

Turning his eyes to the top of the stairs, he spotted Marie, looking as beautiful as ever. She wore a radiant smile as she bounded down the stairs and jumped into his arms, practically forcing him to lift her off the ground.

Logan closed his eyes and reciprocated the joyful embrace before setting her down and taking a step back, "Miss me?"

"Do I ever?", she said with a grin.

He raised a brow, "Hmph. Right. So...I see everything is already getting set up for the big day."

They started walking to his room together as she looked her arm in his, "Yeah...but whose?"

"What do you mean?"

Marie sighed and lowered her voice slightly, "Warren's parents are making this thing a three-ring circus. With all the new mutant acceptance spreading across the nation, they think a big mutant wedding will generate some positive publicity for the company."

"Why don't you tell them to back off?"

"They're paying."

Logan shrugged, "Well, that leaves your hands tied. Sorry for ya, kid."

When they reached his room, Marie entered and sat on the bed, "I do get some say in who stands up for me, though...and of course, I have to have Jubes and Kitty in there as bridesmaids. Only problem is, I couldn't possibly choose one over the other to be my maid of honor...so..."

Logan, who was unpacking his meager belongings, saw the look on her face and began shaking his head, "Oh no...oh no no no..."

"Oh come on...it's not like you'll have to wear a dress or anything."

He shook his head again, "No way."

"Come on...just hear me out! How often do I ask you for something?"

Logan didn't say anything, he just raised a brow, prompting her to continue, "Fine. I do ask you for a lot, but this is really important! This is my wedding, and you're my best friend. Logan...please be my Man of Honor..."

With one look at her perfect pouting mouth and sad little puppy dog eyes, Logan nodded reluctantly, "Fine..."

With that, Marie jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek. Logan knew that this was about to be the longest week of his life.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I thought it was a good intro! Review please!  
**


	2. The Food and the Flowers

Logan had just gotten out of the shower when he heard knocking on his door. The previous night, Marie had given him a loose run down of the week's schedule.

Warren was in India with his father on an important business trip, and his mother was supposedly in a spa somewhere, relaxing before the wedding.

Marie and Logan both laughed at that excuse. They both knew that the woman was probably getting a refresher face lift in time for the wedding.

The absence of her fiance and in laws dumped the full responsibility of all of the last minute preparations in Marie's lap.

Seeing how stressed she was over everything that still needed to be done pulled at Logan's heart strings, so he made the mistake of offering to be there to help her with "anything".

Obviously, Marie took that literally, because a couple of days after his arrival, he was accompanying her to the final cake and menu tasting.

He sat, squished in the front seat of a tiny, two door BMW and looked around, "So...where'd you get the new wheels?"

"This is Warren's. This, is definitely NOT my style."

Logan laughed, "Yeah. I figured you'd be more practical than this little pea shooter."

Marie nodded, "This is a little flashy."

"Flashy...it's a girl car."

She swatted him on the shoulder, "Shut up!"

"The fact that your fiance drives a chick car doesn't bother you? No underlying concerns there?"

Marie laughed heartily as she hit him on the leg, "You are such an asshole."

Logan nodded in agreement, "Well, you knew that when you decided to be my friend."

Within an hour, they were sitting in front of their respective plates in the caterer's office. Marie's future mother-in-law had picked every wedding vendor since she was so well connected. Mrs. Worthington had also hand selected their wedding menu, since Marie's tastes were a bit "casual".

Marie carefully examined the bowl that had been crafted out of a small pumpkin, "Um...what is this?"

The very uppity French woman pointed to the pumpkin bowl with her pen, "Zis is ze squash zoup Madame Worthington ordered..."

"Looks like a fuckin' Halloween display", he murmured under his breath.

Marie snorted before she and Logan took a sip of, what turned out to be, a very bland, earthy soup. Logan shuddered a little and sat back, "That's uh...an interesting taste."

"Oui...and zis will be your second course...escargot with a white wine sauce" said the French lady.

"Escargot", she said as she glanced at Logan and lowered her voice, "...isn't that...snails?"

Logan cleared his throat and whispered, "What the hell kinda family are you marryin' into? Bugs...pumpkin bowls..."

She elbowed him in the ribs, sending a shock of pain through her arm as she remembered that his ribs were covered in adamantium too. Logan chuckled as she rubbed her elbow and cleared her throat, "You know what? I think we can just skip to tasting the main course."

Luckily for Logan and Marie, the main course wasn't as exotic as the previous ones. They sampled a tiny amount of petit filet mignon, lobster and chicken kiev before tasting the delicious red velvet and caramel cake.

When they left the caterer's office, they couldn't stop laughing about the look on his face when the little French lady announced the presence of snails on their plates. Marie sat down in the car as Logan joined her, "I'll be sure to keep a damn bag of chips in my pocket on the day of your...your...shit, kid...I can't believe it. You're fuckin' gettin' married."

She held up her left hand and nodded, "That's what the ring says."

Logan nodded and slowly turned to look out the windshield, "What are the plans for the rest of the day?"

"I have to drop a check off at the DJ...but after that, I'm free."

"Good...cause we should hang out a little bit before you become a boring old married chick."

Two hours later, Logan and Marie were sitting on the beach with "real" food. She pulled a hamburger out of the paper bag and tossed it to him. He caught it and eagerly unwrapped the paper before digging in.

"Mmm...now THIS is the type of food you should be servin' at your wedding", he said with a moan and a full mouth.

Marie nodded in agreement as she helped herself to some fries, "Don't I know it. I thought Warren was gonna break up with me when I initially suggested barbecue."

"Woman after my own heart."

She laughed a little and looked down, "Look, I just need you to know how much I appreciate you for comin' back and helpin' me out."

"Speaking of which, why the hell aren't frick and frack the ones helping you? Doesn't having chick-friends mean you automatically get minions to do your bidding on your wedding day?"

"Well, Jubes and Kitty are great if I need to rap to them, Sex and the City style...or help me pick out a couple of great outfits, but they're not good being decisive or helping with the serious stuff. I need someone who's not gonna be all 'oh yay! wedding!' when I'm tryin' to get shit done. I'm on a time crunch here."

Logan nodded and took another bite of his burger before turning to look out over the ocean, "To be honest, I'm havin' a helluva time wrapping my head around this...it seems like it was just yesterday when we were on the statue of liberty..."

Marie watched his eyes gloss over. She could tell he was recounting the horrifying few moments when he held her lifeless body close and pressed his lips to her skin in a desperate attempt to save her life...possibly at the expense of his own. When she came to, she'd not only absorbed his healing factor, she'd absorbed his recent memories and emotions...including the ones he felt and experienced when he thought she was dead.

The deep sorrow and pain she knew he felt from the possibility of losing her ran deep. That was when she knew that he was going to be a friend of hers for life...even if she wished it could be something more. Logan had never shown interest..save for one occasion, when she jumped into his arms and kissed him square on the lips in celebration after finding out she'd been accepted to the college of her choice.

The initial kiss had been quick and casual, but when she realized what she had done and looked into his eyes...she saw something in them that prompted her to immediately wrap her arms around his neck and press her lips back against his. He kissed her back, but the moment was interrupted by the sudden arrival of one of the students. They both dismissed the incident and never even bothered to speak of it, for fear that it might ruin their friendship.

When they finished eating, Marie practically wrestled Logan's boots and socks off before convincing him to walk along the beach with her.

She slid her arm into his as they walked, "So...you were gone for a long time this time around...hook up with any special ladies?"

"You know you're the only special lady I'll ever have in my life", he said with a brief smirk before looking down at the sand as they walked.

Marie laughed and shook his arm a bit, "I don't count."

"Why? You're a woman...aren't you?"

"Of course! But still...you need a woman you can share your life with."

Logan groaned and stopped in his tracks, "That kinda happy ending shit isn't for me, kid."

"Oh please. You can drop the lonesome wolf act for me, darlin'. I know you...and, whether you realize it yet or not, you're looking for your **one**."

"My one?"

Marie nodded, "Yep. Your one. The person who gets you. The person who knows what you're gonna say before you even think about saying it. The last person you wanna talk to before you go to bed and the first person you wanna see when you wake up in the morning. The person who knows you through and through..."

Logan contemplated what she said for several moments before he nodded, "That's what Warren is to you, huh?"

She nervously chewed on her bottom lip and looked up into his dreamy hazel eyes. Luckily, the rain drops that began falling around them let her off the hook of answering that question.

Logan grabbed her hand and ran with her to the car. By the time they made it into the shelter of the vehicle, they were both sufficiently soaked.

Marie laughed, "Awesome. I look like a wet dog now."

He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Her hair was soaked and plastered to her head, and, more importantly, the white tank top she was wearing was now sheer, thanks to the blessed rain that had drenched the thin fabric. The bra she wore underneath did little to conceal her hardened nipples and the amazingly gorgeous curve of her breasts.

By the time he averted his gaze, he was on on the cusp of fighting a hard on.

Logan looked back up into her face and shifted in his seat, "You look great, kid. As usual."

"Aw. You're good for my ego."

That night, Logan decided to skip dinner in the cafeteria, and instead, opted to graze in the kitchen after the kids had cleared out.

When 9pm rolled around, he opened his door and almost ran directly into Marie...or rather, the pizza box she was carrying.

"Hey, kid. What are ya doin'?"

Marie laughed, "Oh come on...like you wanna eat dinner with a bunch of prepubescent kids..."

Logan watched as she pushed past him and set the pizza AND six pack of beer down on the desk in his room. She lifted the lid of the pizza box up and did a faux, Vanna White wave, "Meat lovers...extra pepperoni and Molson's."

"Wow. You uhhh...you read my mind."

Marie plopped down on his bed with one of his beers and took a gulp before flipping on the TV. When she noticed he hadn't made a move toward his pizza, she snapped her fingers, "You alright, darlin'?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Just wondering if I'm keepin' you from your wedding stuff. I'm sure you have better things to do than hang out with me."

She shook her head, "I have been looking forward to you coming back so that I can do just this."

"Really?"

"Yeah...really. Out of all the crazy changes I'm about to go through...and all the madness with the wedding and movin' overseas...chillin' out with you in your room is the most normal, comforting thing I can do."

Logan tried not to grin as he picked up a piece of pizza and popped a cap on a Molson.

The next morning, Logan woke up with Marie laying on top of him. At first, he was frozen, but after several moments, he wrapped an arm around her and gave a gentle squeeze, "Wake up, darlin'."

She stirred and murmured, "Hm? What time is it?"

"Almost 8", he said before sitting up and running a hand down his face.

"Oh shit! Shit shit shit."

Logan laughed, "What's wrong?"

"I have a meetin' with the florist at 9. She's this snooty, horrible, bitchy woman. If I'm late, she'll probably blow a gasket."

"But you're paying her-well, your in laws are. Has she ever heard of customer service?"

Marie searched the room for her shoes, "Yeah. Right. Not in the wedding business and you're the most in-demand florist in the tri-state area...we're so close to the wedding, she could fuck everything up. She could get away with shooting me in the face and I wouldn't be able to say shit about it because she knows that she could ruin my day by being _'late'_ or bringing lilies instead of calla lilies...she's just super mean...and she seems to hate me. Warren's mom is the one who hired her. She's treating me like a gold digging hick."

Logan raised a brow, "Hm. Well...look, you get dressed, and I'll come with you to your meeting with the flower lady."

"Really?"

"I'm your man of honor, right? When you need support...or whatever, I'm there."

At exactly 9:04am, Logan and Marie walked into the flower shop. A short, overweight woman emerged from the back of the shop, looking down at her watch.

"I guess some people think their time is more valuable than others", said the woman without sparing them a glance.

"Sorry, Vera. We got caught in traffic. This is-"

Vera cut her off, "I don't need an explanation. I need to get this meeting over with so that it doesn't throw off the rest of my day."

Logan cleared his throat and crossed his arms across his chest. He didn't appreciate the tone this woman was taking with his Marie. He could tell that she was stressed out, and that this woman was making things worse for her.

Vera led them to the back of the shop and directed them to sit down in her office.

She pulled out a clip board and pen and began reading off of a list, "My staff is scheduled to arrive on site at noon the day of the wedding."

"Um...actually, we were hoping you could arrive closer to 10 so that the photographer could get some pre-wedding shots in the tent after you've had the opportunity to decorate it."

"We will arrive at noon", snapped Vera before she looked back down at her paper and began reading again, "A bridal bouquet of pink roses and hydrangeas. Bridesmaids bouquets will be white carnations-"

Marie, who had been looking at her own list, suddenly spoke up, "Carnations? I thought we agreed on white roses-"

"Well, I decided to change that. You entrusted me to provide the floral vision for your wedding, and unless you'd like to do it yourself, I suggest you trust my judgement and-"

"Just who the fuck do you think you are, lady?" said Logan suddenly. Marie's eyes widened as she snapped her head around to stare at him, but he paid no mind to her bewildered gaze. He was busy staring daggers at Vera, who looked even more shocked than Marie...if that was possible.

Vera, who was now a very decent shade of red, began sputtering, "H-h-how dare you-"

"How dare me? How dare you? You're supposed to be in the business of helping women plan the most important day of their lives and you have the nerve to treat one of them like shit? Now, I may be new to all this wedding crap, but I don't know how you managed to make your clients think that _they're_ the ones who have somethin' to lose, because the way I see it, you're dealin' with the woman who will one day hold the keys to a multi-billion dollar pharmaceutical corporation and have the number of every single high class socialite this side of the western hemisphere in her blackberry, so before you say another rude word to her-no, before you even make her come close to pouting, I want you to think long and hard about all the business she WON'T refer to you because of how much of a giant bitch you were when she was planning her wedding."

Both Marie and Vera's mouth hung open as he slowly sat back in his seat and re-crossed his arms.

A long moment of silence settled over them before Vera cleared her throat and slowly put her pen down to her paper, "Um...I can...get the roses for the bridesmaid bouquets...they should coordinate nicely with the decor."

When they got in the car to leave, Marie reached over and punched him on the shoulder. At first, he thought she was mad, but when he saw the big smile on her face, he realized that she was just the opposite.

"Holy shit! Where did that come from?"

Logan shrugged, "I didn't like the way she was talkin' to you...no one should talk to you like that. In fact, I'm surprised _you_ let her talk to you like that, kid. The Marie I know wouldn't let some flower lady bitch her out."

Marie nodded and smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "Uh...I guess chock it up to my future-Mrs. Worthington-training I've been going through with Warren and my future in-laws. You'd think I was joining the royal family."

He frowned at that. He didn't like to think that they had broken her spirit. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the Marie he knew. She didn't need to be changed.

Logan nudged her, "Well...what's next on my list of Man of Honor duties?"

"You're off the hook for the rest of the day. I have to drop you back off at the mansion and take Jubes and Kitty to pick up their bridesmaids dresses."

"Great...how about you and me go play some pool tonight?...or is that not allowed now that you're about to become a socialite?"

Marie rolled her eyes, "You wish. You know I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Fine. You kick my ass first game, I'll buy beers for the night. You lose, you buy."

She presented her hand for him to shake, "Deal."

Logan smirked as he shook her hand, "Get that wallet ready."

Several hours later, they found themselves inside of a bar, playing pool. Marie wore a fitted tank top underneath a vest and tight fitting jeans with knee-high, high heeled boots. Her long wavy hair completed her ridiculously sexy look.

Logan found it hard to concentrate as he watched her slowly saunter around the pool table, grasping the pool stick in her hands and biting her bottom lip as she contemplated her next shot. When she bent over the pool table and tossed her hair over her shoulder to keep it out of her face, Logan's eyes wandered down to her ass, where they were glued until she straightened and announced that she had won.

"You're buyin'!" she said before bounding to the bar. He followed and leaned against the bar as she ordered them a round of beers. When their bottles were delivered, he looked at her, "You talked to Warren recently?"

He couldn't help but notice how quickly her bubbly demeanor waned when he mentioned Warren's name. She nodded and took a sip of her beer, "Uhhh...yeah. I did. He's doing great, but he's really really busy...he's always really busy..."

"I guess being the heir to such a big company comes with a lot of responsibility and work", he said, trying to make her feel better.

Marie put on a good natured smile, "How bout another round? Let's make this my special, Logan-only bachelorette party." She raised her bottle, "Here's to you saving my life...and, on more than one occasion, saving my sanity."

Logan tapped his bottle against hers before taking a gulp.

A few hours later (and several rounds of drinks later) Logan was carrying a drunken Marie into her room. She sang a Katy Perry song as he laid her down on the bed and removed her boots.

"Why are you so nice to me? You so sweeeet!"

He sighed, "I'm sorry you're so drunk, kid...I shoulda stopped you at round three."

"Pssssh! I had fun! You know how rare fun is when you're with a man who's a third? Third...who wants to be a third? Unless you're like...a film in a trilogy or somethin'..."

Logan laughed before leaning down to kiss her forehead, but Marie suddenly grabbed his face and laid a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. He would have fought it...if it didn't feel so damned good. When the kiss slowly drew to a close, she smiled up at him and murmured, "Love you..."

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, she fell unconscious.

Logan stayed there, stunned for several moments before he slowly covered her with a blanket and left her room.

There was no way she actually meant to do...and say that _to him_...right?

* * *

**Hey folks! Sorry for the long long space between updates. I wanted to get some things done in this chapter. This story isn't going to be as long as some of my others (chapter-wise), so just a heads up there.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it and I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!  
**

**Your reviews keep me going, so please keep providing feedback!  
**


	3. The Wardrobe

**Hi all! Sorry for the absence. I had some personal life stuff to take care of.**

**Anyways, onto some story notes. Many of you are asking about Warren and why Marie is in this seemingly loveless relationship...well, I want you to pay close attention to their interactions and to how she talks to/about him for clues to that.  
**

* * *

Logan stayed up into the wee hours of the night analyzing the kiss and the "I love you" Marie had uttered in her inebriated state, and it took him until 3AM to decide to talk to her about it.

After all, this was their second kiss, and, in his opinion, he'd made the boneheaded mistake of not talking to her about their first one. He didn't want to let this opportunity pass him by.

He arrived at her door the next morning, but before he knocked, his sensitive hearing picked up on her voice through the door.

"There's a ton to get done...yeah, I'm managing...well, no, Logan is helping me...Oh, you know it's not like that. He's my best friend! We talk about everything...well, except that of course...that's just between you and me, babe...ok...definitely...great...stay safe, love ya."

Upon hearing the conversation, Logan backed away from the door and turned to make his way back to his room.

A couple of hours later, when she found him in the kitchen, brooding over a beer. When he saw her, he tried to adjust his attitude back to his normal, quasi-brood so that she wouldn't suspect that anything was wrong with him.

"Hey darlin', you wanna go-what's wrong?"

Sometimes, he hated that she knew him so well. Marie could spot a change in his mood a mile away, and the fact that she had a million and one wedding things going on didn't dampen her Logan-sensing capabilities.

"Uh...nothing."

"Liar."

Logan sighed and shrugged, "I guess I'm a little distracted by the fact that your wedding is in four days, I'm supposed to be the Man of Honor, and I don't have shit to wear."

Marie's eyes widened as she snatched out her cell phone, "Oh shit! We gotta go. Come on! Come on!"

Marie hustled him out of the mansion and into the car as she spoke on the phone with, what Logan assumed, was the nearest tuxedo shop.

Within 45 minutes, she had him standing in front of a three-sided mirror, getting measured by an extremely short Italian man.

Marie stood behind him with her arms crossed, biting her lip in deep thought. When she told the tailor how much time they had until the wedding, he rushed off to find out if they had any in-stock items that might fit him.

Marie walked over to Logan and sighed, "I am SO sorry about this. I didn't mean to leave you hangin' as far as the tux went..."

"Don't worry about it, kid."

She smirked, "I betcha woulda been fine if I forgot and you could wear jeans and flannel, huh?"

"Ya got me."

"I wanted to thank you for last night. I had a really great time."

Logan nodded, "I had fun too. I didn't mean to let you get so trashed."

"Yeah...I hardly remember anything after that third round. I guess I'm a light weight!"

"So...you don't remember anything from right before we left the bar?"

Marie cleared her throat and looked away, feigning interest in a nearby display of cufflinks, "Bits and pieces..."

Suddenly, he took her wrist and looked down into her eyes, "What bits and pieces?"

Before she could answer, the tailor arrived with several jackets. He helped Logan into one before turning to Marie, "What colors are you considering?"

She turned back to Logan and looked up into his face, "I'd like to see him in a soft green...it'll bring out the color in his eyes...they're hazel with just a hint of gold..."

Marie quickly turned away and cleared her throat as Logan watched the tailor leave. As soon as the man was out of ear shot, he took Marie by the arm and turned her back around, "Marie...talk to me."

"About what?" she said as she turned back around. He could tell that she was trying to sound casual, but the soft sniffle she tried to play off tipped him off.

Logan didn't know what to say or what was happening. Ok...so she liked his eyes. Maybe she sniffled because she was catching a cold...or her allergies were acting up. Maybe she was feeling sentimental because she's getting married in a few days.

Either way, Logan wasn't ready to ruin their friendship or her wedding because of a drunken kiss and supposed love confession. After all, he wasn't really sure if he could properly take Warren's place since the kid was obviously ready to commit to Marie on a level that Logan hadn't even considered.

Of course he thought she was the most beautiful woman he knew...and the funniest...and the kindest...

Logan knew he was in trouble when he couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful she was.

The next day seemed to fly by...probably because he didn't get a chance to see Marie, Kitty, Jubilee, Storm and Jean designated that evening for her bachelorette party, so they loaded up their car with a bunch of obscene goodies, then whisked Marie off to a hotel in the city where they'd rented a room for the night to serve as the base for their naughty operations.

It was supposed to be a night full of debauchery and fun, which is why he was surprised when Marie stalked into the kitchen at around midnight.

Logan stopped in mid-beer sip and arched a brow, "What are you doin' back?"

"Kitty and Jubilee are the worst party planners alive."

"What are you talkin' about?"

She snatched the beer right out of his hand and took a long swig as her eyes seemed to drift close in ecstasy. She let out a soft "ahhh" after swallowing the liquid and opened her eyes, "That's more like it."

"Um...that was mine."

"Open another. I deserve this one."

He pointed toward the ceiling, "I don't have anymore down here. They're in my room. Can't keep them in the fridge...this is a school, remember?"

"I'll walk with you to your room then. Something tells me I'll need another."

Logan raised a brow as she began walking with him, "One of these days, you're gonna ASK me for my shit before takin' it."

"Yeah...let me know when you think that day's comin'."

He laughed as they entered his room, then grabbed a beer from the mini-fridge next to his bed, "Alright. Tell me about this horrible party you fled from."

"Ok, so first, we arrive in the hotel suite and there's penises everywhere."

Logan almost spit his beer out as he laughed, "What?"

"Penis balloons, penis straws, penis lollipops...there's even a penis shaped cake!"

"Whoa. Sounds like a nightmare."

She took another gulp of beer and held up her hand, "You haven't heard the worst of it."

"It gets worse than penis cake?"

"Exponentially."

Logan sat down on his bed, "This, I have to hear."

She leaned against his dresser and took another sip of beer, "OK, so, they all these super sweet, girly, pink frou frou drinks...and you know me-"

"Right. You're a beer drinker. My fault."

"Right. So, I have to sip on some god-awful drink and play these super stupid 'never have I ever' bachelorette games, then, finally, we hit the streets. They don't tell me where we're going. Next thing I know, I'm in some strip club with these overly muscled, oiled up dudes who are slinging their penises around like helicopters."

Logan shifted uncomfortably and shuddered at the thought as he took a deep swig of his beer, "Ugh. That does sound awful, kid...I'm sorry."

"Thank you! Who wants to see a bunch of dicks swinging around?"

"Not me", he quickly interjected.

"I mean, I woulda much preferred we gone to a female strip club. I could have enjoyed a slow, sensual dance from a hot, half naked lady." Logan froze in place as she nonchalantly took another sip of beer, "Anyways, I decided to just let them continue letting the sweaty, oily body building rejects swing their dicks in their faces and come back here."

"Sorry your bachelorette party was a bust, kid."

Marie shrugged a little, "Meh...it happens."

Logan stared at her for a long time before slowly setting his beer down, "Kid...can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

He let out a deep breath and leaned forward, "The last time I left, you and Warren were just friends...then you tell me you guys are dating, and it seems like I barely had a chance to blink before you called me to tell me about this wedding. It just seems really really fast."

Marie shifted a little bit and looked down at her beer bottle, "I guess the day came when I stopped wanting what I couldn't have and took what opportunities the universe laid out for me. I had to stop dreamin'."

"I hate that for you, kid."

"Why?"

"Because, one of the things I've always loved about you is how much of a dreamer you are. You're the only person I've ever known who was brave enough to reach for the impossible...and want the inconvenient. You have too much spirit to give up on anything...especially love."

Marie's heart began to flutter as she stared into his eyes, "Since when did the Wolverine start believing in dreams and love?"

Logan lowered his head and decided to place a card on the table. After all...at this point, he had nothing else to lose.

He stood and took a few steps closer to her as he looked down into eyes, "You did, kid. You'd be surprised how much of an influence you have on me."

Marie blushed a little and looked away, "I never knew that..."

"I know. I've never been good at expressing myself or sharing feelings...or whatever."

She laughed a little, "It's part of your charm."

Logan smiled, "I've never known anyone to ever..."

Marie cocked her head to the side as his voice trailed off, "...Ever...what?"

"To...look at me the way you do. Like I'm not the mean, ornery, insensitive bastard I really am."

She stood up and laughed softly before gently cupping his face in her hand and kissing his cheek, "You're not nearly as bad as you try to make yourself out to be, Logan...remember that, OK? You deserve happiness...and you'll find your one."

Logan nodded, "It's gettin' late..."

Marie nodded, "You're right. I actually have one more thing to do tomorrow, and I want you to come with me."

* * *

The final piece of the puzzle was Marie's wedding dress, which had been at the bridal salon, getting "bustled"...or whatever the hell that was.

Since Jubilee and Kitty were off getting something painted, waxed and/or peeled, the duty of attending Marie's final fitting was delegated to him.

When he walked into the bridal shop, he was afraid to touch anything. The store seemed to be washed in various shades of white and pastels.

Marie introduced him to the consultant who helped her before being led off for her "final fitting".

He took a seat in front of, what appeared to be, a stage that was surrounded by mirrors on one side.

Whatever Marie was doing seemed to be taking a hell of a lot of time, so he grabbed up a random magazine and started reading. Too bad for him, it turned out to be Cosmopolitan Magazine

He was so engrossed in an article about female sexual gratification, he didn't bother to look up when he heard footsteps heading his way.

Suddenly, he heard Marie's throat clear, "Logan..."

He looked up to see her standing on the stage in a gorgeous, strapless wedding gown. The dress was fitted at the top with a drop waist and flower detailing on the right side. The bottom flared out and boasted a cathedral length train. Marie wore a matching veil that had tiny little crystals sprinkled throughout the sheer fabric, each one catching a hint of light. She was practically glowing.

She bit her lip nervously "What do you think? Is it too much?"

Logan lost his ability to speak as he stared at her. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on, and he seemed completely overwhelmed by her presence.

His silence lasted for so long, the consultant let out a giggle, "That's the reaction you want! He's speechless!"

He cleared his throat and slowly sat back once he realized he'd been leaning forward, "...yeah...it's...it's...you...you look amazing..."

Marie smiled genuinely, "Thank's darlin'...that means a lot to me."

Suddenly, Logan's heart began to hurt. His Marie...all of her beauty, humor, kindness and love would belong to someone else within a couple of days.

Despite the fact that he'd known this day was coming for nearly a month, he had no idea it would hurt this badly to understand that was about to be married off and living thousands of miles away.

He was quiet the whole way to the restaurant, and throughout lunch, said very little. Marie didn't say anything to him about his out of character silence until they returned to the mansion.

"Something's on your mind", she said matter-of-factly as she put the car in park.

Logan smirked at her, "I can't keep anything from you, huh?"

"You could try, but definitely not succeed."

He laughed a little, "I guess it got real after I saw the dress. After this weekend, you're gonna be a married woman...living thousands of miles away. I'm not gonna see you when I come back to the mansion...or be the one you talk to when you're up in the middle of the night and you can't sleep. I guess I just realized I'm kinda losin' you."

She stared at him for a long time before smiling a little, then putting the car back in drive.

Logan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Where are we goin'?"

"You'll see."

An hour later, they parked and took a ferry to Liberty Island. Logan was extremely confused as she led him to the base of the Statue of Liberty, "Why the hell are we here?"

"We're here because this is where you gave me my next shot at life...and this is where I decided that you would forever be apart of me."

"You're able to look at this place like that? After you nearly died here?"

Marie brushed her hair out of her face as the wind blew it into her eyes, "I can't look at the dark side of that experience...not when it bonded me to one of the best people I've ever known."

Logan looked down into her eyes as the wind whipped her hair around her face. He slowly brought a hand up to cup her face as his thumb gently brushed her cheek.

For a moment, he thought about kissing her, but instead, he pulled her against him as she laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him for a tight hug.

They returned to the mansion an hour later so that Marie could make last minute preparations for her rehearsal and rehearsal dinner the following day.

It was well after midnight when he heard a soft knock on his door.

Logan climbed out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweat pants (since he'd been in bed, naked).

He opened his door to find Marie standing there with a gift bag, "Hey. You OK?"

She nodded, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Logan shook his head and widened the door, wordlessly inviting her in, "No. Not at all."

Marie eagerly walked in and held up the gift bag, "I wanted to give you your Man of Honor appreciation gift alone...I figured you wouldn't wanna open gifts in front of people like a girl..."

"You didn't have to get you anything, kid."

"Oh I know. Just shut up and open it", she aid as she handed him the bag.

Logan took it as she plopped down on the bed to watch him. When he opened it, he found a pack of cigars and a silver lighter with an engraving on it that read 'From "the kid".'

He smiled, then reached in the bag and pulled out the last item, which turned out to be a silver flask. Its engraving read "A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same. - Elbert Hubbard".

Logan looked up at her, "This is...this is great. Thank you."

Marie smiled, "You really like it?"

"I love it...and I usually hate gifts."

She laughed, "I'm glad...oh, and there's whiskey in that flask already...just in case you need to take the edge off anytime during the wedding festivities."

"You uh...you really know me..."

"Of course I do..."

He set the bag down and opened his arms as she walked over and wrapped him in a hug. He took her face in his hands and looked down into her eyes before slowly kissing her forehead...then her right cheek...then her left cheek...then, suddenly, his lips were on hers.

It seemed as if a fire ignited as soon as their lips touched.

Marie wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself tight against him as the kiss deepened, causing her to moan against his lips. Suddenly, Logan broke the kiss and looked down into her lust lidded eyes. They were both panting from the sheer force of their passion.

When he saw the look of desire in her eyes, he quickly reconnected her lips to his in another knee-weakening kiss.

They continued kissing as he backed her up against his bed and laid her down.

He pulled the cardigan she was wearing off of her shoulder and kissed the exposed skin underneath before gently pushed the edge of the spaghetti strapped tank top she wore underneath up her stomach.

Logan felt her body tremble beneath his touch as he pulled her sweater completely off and began pulled the straps of her tank top off of her shoulders as he trailed kisses across her neck and collar bone, then slowly began to make his way south.

Her body jerked slightly as his hands brushed over her breasts, then slowly began to push her tank top up her waist as he kissed the sensitive, exposed area directly above her belly button.

Logan felt her hands fist in his hair as he kissed his way down to the edge of her pants, then slowly took a hold of the waist band of her pants.

"Logan...", she whispered just before he pulled her pants down.

He stopped and looked up at her. She was still panting and trembling. He could tell that she was feeling nervous, conflicted...and wanton.

Logan crawled back up her body and slowly kissed her lips. She moaned and kissed him back, but tried to talk. When his lips moved to her neck, she closed her eyes and moaned again, "Oh...god...we shouldn't...we can't...oh..."

He moved his lips back to her and spoke between sensual kisses, "Do...*kiss* you want me...*kiss* to stop?"

She grabbed his face and looked up into his eyes, "No. I want you to hurry up and make love to me before my brain catches up to my body."

With those words, Logan quickly sat up and helped her divulge herself of her tank top before leaning back down and kissing her again. He was just about to take her pants off when he stopped and closed his eyes as he laid his forehead against her stomach, "I can't do this to you, darlin'..."

Marie, who was breathless in anticipation, sat up on her elbows with a confused look on her face, "What? I want you to!"

"I know...and trust me, I want to too...but if you do this, you'll be doing somethin' you regret. You'll be betraying Warren, and you'll feel guilty...I don't want you to regret me...ever."

She looked away and slowly sat up to take his face in her hands and look into his eyes, "There's a lot I can't explain...but I can tell you that, if I made love to you tonight, the thing I regret wouldn't be that I betrayed Warren...it'll be that...that you're not the one I'm gonna be meeting at the end of the aisle on Saturday..."

Logan sat down next to her as she sat up and straightened out her clothes. He suddenly spoke up as his eyes remained downturned, "What if you didn't walk down the aisle on Saturday?"

Marie looked at him longingly for a while before looking away and running a hand through her hair, "I made a promise, Logan...I told you, there's a lot I can't explain-"

"Then I'll explain something. I'll explain that I've never cared about anyone more than I care about you..."

"You have to know I feel the same way."

Logan slowly ran a hand down her neck, "I do now..."

They kissed again, this time slowly and lovingly. Marie wrapped her arms around his neck as they laid back down on the bed and began undressing each other.

When they were fully naked, Logan took the time to kiss virtually ever square inch of flesh he could get his lips on. He whispered soft words of affection against her quivering flesh, and caressed her body with loving touches, making her body tremble uncontrollably beneath his hands.

When he'd finished giving proper attention to her body with his lips, he crawled back up her body and settled between her open legs. He started to reach down to put himself inside of her, but she stopped him and looked up into his eyes, "No...let me..."

He stared into her eyes as she slowly reached down and guided his member into her body.

"God...Marie...", he whispered as he lowered his face into the nape of her neck as he felt his entire length enveloped inside of her warmth. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek before he slowly began moving in and out of her.

The moment was so passionate...so intimate and so loving, she actually shed a tear.

Logan kissed the tea away before moving his lips to hers as his pace slowly began to pick up.

She moaned and arched as he began thrusting harder and faster, building up momentum and pushing them both closer and closer toward their perspective climaxes.

Marie shuddered and moaned beneath him as the bed creaked in protest under the force of their movements.

She kissed him deeply as she felt a warmth pool in her belly, signaling that her orgasm was just around the corner.

Logan must've felt her body tighten as well, because soon, he was slamming into her at an unrelenting pace, demanding that she say his name...begging her to cum for him...and no one else...

As she arched her body in orgasm, she cried out his name. Before she could stop herself, a confession of love spilled from her lips.

Logan kissed her neck, face and lips as he came with her, spilling his seed deep within her body.

He lay with her for several moments before falling asleep with her body protectively curled into his.

Hours later, he heard and felt her stir, wake up, then get out of the bed. His eyes remained closed as she padded around the room, searching for various items of clothes and getting dressed before slipping out.

* * *

******Review please! And feel free to guess what's going to happen next or share your guesses about Marie/Warren**


	4. The Big Day

Logan barely slept after Marie left. Instead, he lay in his bed, savoring her smell. It lingered in his room, in his bed, and on his skin.

When he finally drug himself out of bed to shower, he began wondering whether he should go confront Marie for her early morning escape, or if he should simply try to be understanding of her circumstances.

She had sounded so cryptic when he asked her about her relationship with Warren. What couldn't she explain?

As he showered, he began to wonder why she was even marrying Warren in the first place. She'd admitted she loved him twice...if he counted the drunken confession from a few nights ago.

By the time he was drying off, he decided to confront her and fight for her.

After dressing, he left his room in search of Marie. He ran across Jubilee and asked where she was. When the firecracker said she thought she saw her in the front foyer, he made a beeline for the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairwell, he stopped in his tracks. He saw Warren standing next to Marie with his arm around her waist as they stood across from his parents.

It was obvious that the trio had just arrived.

Seeing Marie getting chummy with her fiance and future in-laws immediately forced him to abandon his original plans and immediately retreat up the stairs.

As soon as his back was turned, however, he heard his name get called by Warren.

"Logan! Hey!"

He slowly turned back around, "Hey, Warren."

"Come on down. I want you to meet my parents", said the young man.

Logan hesitantly walked down the stairs and favored the two older people with a polite nod.

"Oh. Logan...Marie and Warren have told us so much about you", said Warren's mother, who delicately extended her hand. Logan was the only one who noticed the batting of her eyes and the sensual pitch change of her voice.

He shook her hand and cleared his throat, "Mrs. Worthington...Yeah...uh...don't believe half of it."

"Call me Judy, please. We were just going to get breakfast. Won't you join us?" said the woman, who was still holding onto Logan's hand.

Marie, who had been silent until that moment, stepped forward, "Um. Logan is probably busy."

He quickly nodded in agreement, "I am. Busy. Doing...something. But thanks for the invite."

Judy pouted a little bit as she finally let go with his hand and rejoined her husband, "That's too bad...but we will see you tonight at the rehearsal and dinner, right?"

Logan nodded, "Sure."

As Warren began talking to his dad and mom, Marie and Logan's eye connected. At that moment, he vividly remembered being inside of her just hours before, and nearly shuddered at the memory.

He quickly looked away and made his exit.

That evening, Logan arrived in the mansion's ornate backyard where the wedding was set up. The event staff was still busy laying chairs out and constructing a wedding arch.

He was the first to arrive from the wedding party, and he was happy to see that Marie arrived...alone.

As soon as she saw him, she practically ran away to a block of hedges. Logan gave chase and cornered her behind a wall of hedges and a fountain, "Marie!"

By the time he caught up to her and grabbed her arm, she was sobbing. She shook her head and yanked her arm out of his grip, "Please! Don't make this harder than it already is!"

"Why does it have to be hard? Marie, you can stop this wedding."

She wiped her tears away, "I can't, Logan. There's things-"

"-things you can't explain. I know", he said, finishing her sentence. "So, what now? We pretend like last night never happened?"

Marie sniffled, "I'll never forget last night, Logan. It was one of the most amazing nights of my life...and I could never pretend it didn't happen...but I can't let it go any further. Please don't hate me for that."

"No...I could never hate you", he said as he brushed a tear off of her cheek. He leaned down to kiss her, but they were disrupted by the sound of her name being called from behind the hedges.

A couple of minutes later, she composed herself and greeted the minister and the remainder of the wedding party. After the rehearsal, they all gathered at a fancy seafood restaurant.

Logan felt out of place in the private dining room, so, as soon as he had the chance, he slipped out and made his way to the bathroom so that he could get a little peace and quiet.

He ran into Marie in the dark, isolated hallway leading to the restroom, "Hey."

"Hi..."

"Look, Marie, I understand there's some things you can't explain, but, the way I see it, there's some things you don't _HAVE_ to explain. You and I care about each other...that should be all that matters."

Suddenly, he heard footsteps, so he grabbed Marie and ducked into the single stalled men's room. As he closed the door behind them, Marie started to ask what he was doing, but he covered her mouth and shushed her as he listened to a woman walk into the bathroom across the hall.

Before he had the chance to fully remove his hand from her lips, she grabbed his face and began kissing him hungrily. Logan groaned into her mouth and grabbed her waist before pressing her against the door.

Marie wrapped a leg around his hips as he hiked up her dress and rubbed a hand over her panties. He could already feel her moistening through the thin fabric.

She gasped and quickly unfastened his pants before pushing them down, along with his underwear, just enough to free his erection.

Logan kissed her neck as he pushed her panties aside and quickly thrust his hips forward, burying himself inside of her.

Marie arched briefly before grabbing onto him as he lifted her fully off the ground and wrapped both of her legs around him.

He fucked her hard and fast against the door, quickly pushing them toward an intense and powerful mutual orgasm.

She kissed him softly before he slowly slipped from her and lowered her to the floor.

Marie leaned against the door, panting softly as he stowed himself away and looked at her, "Just call off the wedding, kid."

"I wish it was that simple, Logan."

He took her by her waist and pulled her close, kissing her softly on the lips, "I need you..."

Marie gently kissed him back and took his face in her hands as she looked into his eyes. Tears had already begun streaking down her face as he gently stroked her sides, "You've been my best friend for years. I wasn't lookin' for someone to love. I didn't think I could find anyone to love. I'm not that guy...but you...you can see right through me and all my bull shit. You know me better than I know myself...and you're the only person who ever really made me laugh."

She wrapped her arms around him for a tight hug, "Logan...I love you. I've always loved you. I actually dreamed about the day when you took me in your arms and made love to me...and realized that I was the only one for you. But I fantasized about it because I thought it would never happen...and, although you might not believe it, I was more than happy to just be your best friend. I love it. I have to admit that I wish that last night had happened a long time ago...but it didn't...and I have to marry Warren tomorrow."

Logan squeezed her close, "Marie-"

Marie quickly shook her head and pressed her hands against his chest in an attempt to create some distance between them, "I can't...I love you, but I can't..."

She quickly pushed away from him and practically ran out of the bathroom.

When Warren asked her what took her so long, she claimed she was just getting some fresh air.

The next morning, Marie woke up early so that the stylist could do her hair.

Jubilee and Kitty arrived with breakfast and coffee, which she helped herself to as the stylist curled and pinned her hair. She was quiet the entire morning, barely saying anything to the beautician or Jubilee and Kitty, who seemed more excited than she was.

When her hair was finished and she was left alone with her bridesmaids, they started to help her get dressed. Jubilee smiled as they began buttoning her dress up, "I gotta admit, doll. I always thought Warren was-"

"Shut up, Jubes!" said Kitty as she smacked her friend on the arm.

"What? It's OK! Obviously he's not. They're about to walk down the aisle."

Marie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Well...a lot of us thought that Warren was...a little...gay."

Marie shook her head and sighed, "That's a rumor."

"I know! Especially now that he's marrying the hottest chick I know. I'm so happy for you, doll", said Kitty as she gave her a hug.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Logan poked his head in, "Uh...the photographer wants the bridesmaids."

"Oh, right. Marie, you're gonna be alright?"

She nodded and smiled at her friends before they filed out of the room. Logan stepped inside as they left. He was wearing the three piece suit Marie had picked out for him and he looked devastatingly handsome.

He'd even carefully trimmed his muttonchops and gotten a hair cut.

Marie smiled, "You look...you look really amazing."

Logan nodded and sighed, "Thanks, kid...you look beautiful."

"Logan-"

He held up a hand to stop her, "Just leave it alone, kid. You said you can't explain anything to me, so just leave it alone." She started to sniffle, but he stepped forward and took her face in his hand, "Come on. Don't do that...you're gonna mess up your make up..."

Marie let out a deep breath and looked up into his eyes, "I love you."

Logan closed his eyes and stayed silent for several moments before looked back into her eyes, "I can't do this..."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stand there and watch you marry Warren. I can't pretend I'm happy about this or support this wedding."

Marie looked down and bit her lip to keep from crying, "I thought you said you could never be mad at me."

"I can't...and I'm not. It's just too much to ask me to watch you marry another man."

She nodded, "I understand...will you come back?"

"I dunno, kid. I think a broken heart is the one thing the big bad Wolverine can't heal from", he said with a smile that quickly faded. He took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

Warren was listening intently from the other side of the door, but quickly vacated the hallway when he realized that Logan was preparing to make his exit.

When it came time for her to walk down the aisle, Jubilee and Kitty asked what happened to Logan. Marie came up with a generic excuse that involved him having some sort of urgent issue concerning his forgotten past.

Despite how sad she was, she was able to pull it together to put a smile on so that she could walk down the aisle without incident.

Warren looked more nervous and hesitant than anyone else as she arrived at the end of the aisle, but Marie was too busy with her own inner turmoil to realize how uneasy he looked.

When the minister asked the guests to "speak now or forever hold their peace", Warren let out a breath and shook his head.

Marie furrowed her eyebrows as her husband-to-be released her hands and lowered his head. She whispered, "Warren...what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I have to..." He turned to the crowd, "Everyone...I have an announcement to make...I can't marry Marie today...or ever, for that matter. It wouldn't be fair to her...and I couldn't call myself much of a friend if I did force her into this sham of a marriage."

She lowered her head, "Warren..."

"No Marie. I know about you and Logan."

Her eyes widened as murmurs and gasps swept over the crowd. Warren turned fully to them, "It's true. My bride is in love with another man...but it's not her fault. Marie has been deprived of affection and true partnership throughout our entire so-called relationship. This engagement...this wedding is all a sham."

Another round of gasps and murmurs swept through the crowd. Warren's parents looked extremely disturbed and confused.

Warren looked down, then back up at the crowd, "The truth is...I'm gay." He gave time for the obvious shocked reactions to die down before he continued, "...and Marie is a good friend. I know my parents...and bless you guys, but you had a hard enough time accepting me as a mutant...I doubt you'd be able to accept me as a gay mutant. The truth is, I want to follow in my father's footsteps and run the company. I knew that would never happened if you found out that I was gay..."

Jubilee shook her head, "I knew you were gay! Marie! Why the hell did you go along with this?"

She looked at her friends and the gathered faces, "I didn't learn how to control my powers on my own...Warren has been supplying me with an experimental suppression serum he gets from Worthington Labs for almost three years now. We made a deal. When his parents started asking him questions about his love life...I'd become his cover. In exchange, I wouldn't have to worry about accidentally killing someone by brushing up against them in the grocery store."

"I heard her today...talking to the man she loved...the man she was willing to let go of because of the promise she made to me...and her desperation to be able to touch without fear of harming someone. I should have never used that against her...or forced her to give up on the man she loved."

Marie shook her head, "Warren, it's OK."

"Now it is." He turned to the gathered guests, "I'm a mutant...and I'm gay. I know that this combined confession will likely lock me out of a company that I'm more than qualified to run...but it's alright. I am who I am, and I'm glad I don't have to hide it anymore."

His parents looked shell shocked while the rest of the guests talked amongst themselves. Marie sighed, "I'm proud of you."

He smiled and kissed her hand, "I'm sorry...but hopefully I'm not too late."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Go get him."

Marie quickly kissed his cheek before gathering her dress up and running back down the aisle. When she reached Logan's room, she found only his suit laying on the bed.

She rushed down to the garage and found him straddling his bike with his bag strapped to the back of it.

When he saw her, he hopped off his bike, "Kid...what the hell?"

"OK, I have three things to tell you. One- I was never in love with Warren. Two- He's gay, and in exchange for covering for him, he supplied me with suppression drugs to keep my mutation at bay."

Logan's eyes widened at the sudden onslaught of information. He slowly gathered his thoughts and smiled at the realization that Marie had a motive outside of love for being with Warren...and that he was gay and had never touched his Marie.

"What's three?"

She smiled, "I love you...and I am so sorry for not telling you...but I gave my word."

Logan grabbed her and kissed her lovingly on the lips. When the kiss drew to a close, he smiled down at her, "You're my one, kid."

Marie smiled back, "I know."

He leaned down to kiss her again, but he stopped and gave her a thoughtful look, "You think that minister can stick around to perform another ceremony?"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sure he could be convinced..."

******************EPILOGUE****************

Marie and Logan were married moments moments after she and Warren's wedding was supposed to take place, with the groom wearing flannel and jeans...just as he wanted it.

After Warren came out in such a public way, his parents were forced to accept him, for fear that appearing anti-mutant or homophobic would damage their reputation and their company. They allowed him to keep his place in the company, and Marie was able to continue to get her fresh supply of suppression serum delivered to her on a weekly basis.

Eventually, the serum was approved by the FDA for public use, which opened up an entirely new can of worms for the X Men...

* * *

**The End!**

**Review please!  
**


End file.
